


Not Wealthy Enough

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You and Logan go to a Huntzberger family dinner... but you can't hold your rage in when his mother keeps giving you subtle insults throughout the night.
Relationships: Logan Huntzberger/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Not Wealthy Enough

You’ve been Logan’s girlfriend for a few months now, and though you knew Logan absolutely hate his family, you convinced him to accept the invitation to dinner for the both of you at the Huntzberger’s house. You wanted to meet his sister he talked so fondly about, and if you could manage to see what the problem between him and his family, maybe you could find a way to solve it.

It was a huge mistake. Not meeting Logan’s sister, she’s absolutely kind and amazing just like he told you so, but everything else that came with the dinner was absolutely horrible.

First, Logan’s dad wasn’t there. He said he would be, but work has stopped him from coming home even though dinner was at eight pm, which is a thing you find quite rude to do even if you own the biggest newspapers in the United States.

You managed to put up with his granddad mean comments about you and his grandchildren, simply because you kept reminding yourself that he was an old man who probably fought in a war and didn’t have the resources to develop his maturity and respect for others. You’ve met loads of old people exactly like him, so you weren’t hurt or surprised whenever he would open his mouth to let his opinions out. You would even be a little sad for Logan’s mother, who had to put with this man every day whenever her husband wasn’t coming home in time for dinner… until she said some subtle remarks about you.

At first, she seemed kind to you. She welcomed you into her house with a smile and asked you questions about your life and your relationship with Logan. You were very happy to answer her questions, happy to see that she wasn’t as bad as Logan has described her… but then she learned that you come from a normal class family back in (your home town), and her attitude kind of shifted. She was still smiling and being very polite, but you could just _feel_ the distance she was putting between you two as soon as you spoke about your family.

You tried to stay polite and open-minded. You tried to not judge, to not start to get angry at them. Logan could feel your frustration and has been holding your hand under the table to try and comfort you, which worked for a while.

Until now… because his mother just said how ‘astonishing’ it is that you managed to get into Yale.

“ _ **Excuse me?**_ ” You snap your head back towards her, feeling the anger bubbling inside your stomach. “What do you mean exactly, Mrs. Huntzberger?”

She finishes gulping her sip of champagne while she quirks an eyebrow at you. “It means what it means, (Y/N). I wouldn’t have expected someone like you to get in such a high prestige university.”

“Someone like ‘me’?” You tilt your head at her, giving out a hard smile. “You mean someone who _isn’t_ as rich and ungrateful as you? Someone who actually had to _work_ to get what they deserve instead of throwing around money like a slut?”

Her eyes go wide in shock. “How dare you-”

“No, how dare _you!_ ” You threateningly point at her, trying to contain the trembles in your body. “You’re the one who insulted me first, Mrs. Huntzberger. You’re the one who’s being judgmental of others and treating them like garbage because _you_ feel like garbage in this family.”

She scoffs, her eyes turning to Logan who’s sitting beside you with a huge grin on his face as he watches you take care of the situation. “How could you have brought this girl in here! She’s such a disgrace!”

“Oh, _really?_ I’m the one who’s a disgrace? Me? Because I don’t remember walking away from the table every five minutes to smoke cigarettes after cigarettes to stop me from crying because my husband’s not coming home _again._ ”

You hear Logan’s sister snort from the other side of the table, both her and Logan sharing an impressed look.

“You- I can’t believe you!” Mrs. Huntzberger sends you glares from her eyes as she stands up from her place to look down at you. “I shouldn’t have let such a downgraded girl like you into this house!”

You stand up too to be at her level, not wanting her to feel like she’s controlling this conversation. “And _I_ shouldn’t have insisted on accepting a dinner invitation from such an immature and nonrespectful woman like you! You’re the double of my age and I can act more decent than you!”

“Logan!” Logan’s granddad’s voice suddenly comes on. “Control your woman!”

“No, I won’t.” The boy you love smiles wildly at you and his mother. “I think she’s handling the situation pretty well.”

His mother gives him a shocked look. “Logan!”

“You know what? I hope you find a way to grow the hell up, Mrs. Huntzberger.” You shake your head at her, taking your purse that was hanging on the side of your chair. “Because you won’t be able to feel satisfied with your life until you do so.”

She points at the hallway behind you, having difficulties to contain herself. “ _ **Get out of my house.**_ ”

“With pleasure.”

You don’t wait for her to say anything else that you’re already gone into the hallway towards the house’s entrance, still feeling high on the anger present in your veins. You barely hear Logan being yelled at his mother and his steps running towards your form before you get out of this gigantic manor, your hands soon holding onto your head to help you concentrate on your breathing.

“Hey there.” Logan smiles as he presses his hand against your back, the blond obviously impressed by your outburst. “So much for bringing us together, huh?”

“ _Oh god, I ruined everything._ ” You look back at him with a panic expression, the whole scene coming back into your head through another feeling: fear. “They’re gonna hate me forever now, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t be.” He wraps his arms around your form and hugs you close to his chest before putting his lips against the top of your head for a kiss. “You were awesome. In fact, I think I love you even more now.”

You manage to get out a small chuckle at that, reminding yourself that Logan is the only person that has to be important in your life.


End file.
